


Collars and Badges

by the_wolfie_from_the_glade



Series: Chains and Shackles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, M/M, Protective Derek, Sensitive Derek Hale, Vigilante Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolfie_from_the_glade/pseuds/the_wolfie_from_the_glade
Summary: When Kate was killed and they found out Derek's sister was alive, Stiles assumed his life would return to normal. But that was further from the truth. After Stiles realizes how messed up the world really is, he decides to takes matters into his owns hands. Breaking laws and becoming what he is not to try and bring light to the dark. He begins to jeopardize not only his job, but his relationship as well, as he tries to right the wrong in society.  He must decide if saving others is worth loosing everything he worked so hard to gain.





	Collars and Badges

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I honestly can't believe it took me this long to get this out. I am so sorry guys. Life has been...life. I've really had trouble finding the time to write, BUT finally I'm able to continue from that awful cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoy <3

You never know how crazy your life is until you’re fighting for your life one day and having someone presumed dead pop into your life another day. It was amazing watching the relief flood Derek’s face as he bolted towards his long lost sister. 

"You're okay now," I could hear Derek mumbled as he walked Cora past the kitchen.

I rushed around the island, heating up some leftover soup Derek had made. I put cold water in a glass and grabbed all of it before I made my way into the living room.

Cora was here, she was back. The long lost sister that Derek had asked me about. She was safe and alive and asking for help. I wasn't going to deny her.

I padded into the living room and stopped in front of the two.

Derek sat on the table, his hands comforting the sister that sat on the couch in front of him. He glanced up at me, a slight weary smile on his face.

I handed the plate and cup towards Cora and offered her a friendly smile.

She didn't take the food or say anything, she simply glared back at me. Her lip almost raised in a snarl as her eyes took me in.

"Cora it's fine...This is Stiles. He saved me," Derek mumbled slowly, his eyes returning to his sister.

Due to the situation I almost missed the weight of his words. Almost. I saved him. It didn't seem real, but he was absolutely right. Every problem we faced seemed insignificant when the reality set in. I had saved Derek from a life in cages, from a life of constant beatings and torture. I had saved him and I intended to do the same thing for Cora.

She glanced at Derek for a second before she looked back over at me. "He's your Master?"

Derek nodded slowly. "Yes, but it's not like that at all."

Cora's nose twitched slightly as she leaned forward and grabbed the stuff from my hands. She sat back and took a sip of the water.

I didn't miss the way her nose hesitated above the glass, probably sniffing for poison or wolfsbane. I sat down, watching as Cora hesitantly took a sip of the water.

Derek scooted closer to his sister, his eyes trying to read her. "How did you make it out of there?"

Cora glanced over at me briefly before she turned her attention back on Derek. "The Argents, they took me out of the basement and took me somewhere else. Because I wasn't collared they were able to do as they pleased with me without repercussions. I don't know how I was able to escape, but I did," she mumbled before she sat the food back down onto the table. She didn't hesitate before she grabbed tightly onto Derek's biceps, her eyes boring into his. "Derek...I can't go back there. Please don't make me," she pleaded.

Derek nodded slowly, his hand rising to smooth through her hair. "Shhh, don't worry. Just finish eating okay. We'll figure it out," he whispered before he removed her hands from his arms. He held her hands in his for a few seconds before he stood up. He turned toward me, his eyes motioning me towards the kitchen.

I rose to my feet and made my way into the other room. I could hear Derek following behind me. I stopped by the counter and turned towards him.

He stalled, his eyes downcast. "Stiles I can't make her go back. I can't see her treated badly. It was my fault before and I can't do that again. I..." he trailed off, as if the words died just before he had a chance to speak.

I took a step closer to him. "Hey, don't ever think I'd make you do that. I'm not going to make her go back. She can stay here."

Derek looked up at that. His eyes connected with mine. "But she's not collared.   We can't go get her collared because she'll be put down...but if someone finds out that she’s here then..."

"Then we'll figure that out if it comes to that," I mumbled and gripped onto  Derek's arm. "It'll be okay."

He sighed deeply, his eyes narrowed down at the floor. He didn't say anything else, clearly still unsure about what I had told him.

After that Derek seemed to hover around Cora and I allowed them to have their time. I had things I needed to tie up anyway. Since my leg, I didn't really have a stable income coming in, but my dad wouldn't let me get back onto the field. Which I was perfectly fine with, except for the fact that I barely had any income coming in. My dad met me halfway though and allowed me to come by the station and pick up some files that I could help him sort through. Of course I wasn't necessarily thrilled, but it gave me something to do while I was at home.

I had to go retrieve them from the station, but I was putting it off for the longest of time. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Derek alone. Although Kate was gone, I didn't want to chance it. Derek being shot was way too much of a close call for my taste. I knew that he wouldn't be comfortable leaving Cora either. So it ended with me not wanting to leave at all.

Cora still seemed very weary around me. She would avoid me at all costs and Derek would be there with her, which meant I barely saw him either. Which bothered me only a little, but I paid no mind. He seemed to know about the tension so he tried his hardest to not make it worse.

The guest room was turned into Cora's room and she seemed to be settling in very well. One day I even saw her pinning up photos she had printed off onto the wall.

I smiled at the thought as leaned back against the headboard, my legs tucked under me.

"What're you smiling at?" Derek asked as he rummaged through his drawer, searching for a shirt. His back was bare, his muscles moving with each movement. His tattoo another reminder of how close his family once was.

"She's just like you."

Derek turned toward me, a shirt in hand. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," he said and slipped the shirt on.

I shrugged. "A little bit of both."

He smiled a little as he approached the bed. He sat down in front of me with his legs crossed.

I reached forward and grabbed one of his hands. When he didn't seem to protest I pulled it forward into my lap and ran my thin fingers over his skin. "I remember when you first got here. You were so tense and scared. It was so hard for me to read you cause you were so used to showing no emotion. I was so used to throwing my emotions at people," I mumbled as I ran one of my fingers down Derek's knuckle.

He nodded slowly before he spoke. "You understood why though...and I think that's what is important."

I stayed silent for a second, still fumbling with Derek's hands. There was something specific I wanted to get to, but I didn't want to worry him. I settled on entwining one of my hands with his and squeezed it softly. "I talked to my dad and he said the best route is to keep Cora a secret."

Derek nodded slowly, his eyes on our hands.

"But I do have to go into the station tomorrow to get some files from my dad."

"I'll go with you," he mumbled, his eyes finally rising to meet mine.

I shook my head. "It's okay Derek. I'll be okay, you should stay here with your sister."

He sighed, his head dropping like an ashamed dog. "The last time I let you go alone you were kidnapped and almost killed."

"That wasn't your fault-"

"I know. It's just...I want to go," he mumbled and looked up at me, his green eyes almost pleading with me.

I nodded and smiled at him.

He pulled my hand into his lap, pulling my body closer to him as he leaned in carefully. His lips touched mine, soft and careful as he kissed me. He tipped my head up with his other hand, his breath ghosting on my cheek. His thumb trailed along my jawline, holding me in place.

When he finally pulled back I was out of breath and smiling stupidly. He pressed his forehead against mine, eyes still closed.

I opened my eyes and watched his peaceful face. He was content, his eyes shut and his lips curling up in a light smile. His hand was still on my face, his warm skin still against mine. His lips parted slightly as he released a breath before he spoke three words that stopped my heart. "I love you," he stated, his voice strong and sure. His eyes opened then, finding mine.

I stared into his eyes, memorizing the golden flicks of color that swirled in the field of green. I realized how much these three words meant. They weren't three words that people muttered to each other because they had to. These were three words that Derek had not said in years. Three words that he had probably only said to his family. Three words that meant home, that Derek felt safe and secure with me.

I smiled, my eyes still on his. "I love you too Derek."

He seemed content as his eyes shut, his shoulders relaxing.

Seeing him like this made all the struggle worth it. He was calm and safe. That's what mattered and in that moment the outside world seemed small and insignificant. The horrid stereotypes labeled on Derek seemed to wash away, taken to deeper waters as sand no longer on the beach. We seemed to be wading in the shores, surrounded by clear skies and crystal water. We had been sucked into the depths by the currents, but somehow we had managed to swim our way back to the shore.

That's what had allowed me to be optimistic, to sit there in that moment tracing the lines of Derek's face with my finger tips. He didn't seem to mind when I ran my fingers along his jawline or when I pulled him next to me on the bed.

He laid down beside me, his eyes opening to find mine. He watched me get comfortable, which consisted of me fidgeting constantly until I finally settled into the mattress.

I pulled him closer and pressed my cheek against his chest. I inhaled a deep breath before I stilled, my eyes closing.

"Comfortable?"

I smirked. "Very much so." I don't remember if Derek answered, but I know the sleep I received that night was absolutely refreshing.

The next day Derek woke me up when he crawled out of bed. I rolled back over at first, but eventually pried myself out of bed and made my way downstairs. Cora was munching on the corner of a pancake smiling at something Derek must of said.

Derek leaned against the counter mug cradled in his hands.

Cora's smile dropped as I entered, but I paid no attention as I made my way to the coffee. I fixed myself a cup and turned toward the two. "Morning Cora, did you sleep good?"

She hesitated slightly, glancing at her brother carefully, before she turned a smile on me. It wasn't a full smile, just a polite smirk. "Yeah I did."

I returned her smile. It was progress. She was at least able to talk to me without shuddering or glaring at the floor. I'd call that progress.

About halfway through the day I pulled on some clothes and left with Derek to get to the station. He seemed a little hesitant to leave Cora, but he had made it pretty clear he was coming with me. So I drove to the station, with Derek tapping his foot to whatever song was playing on the radio.

My father seemed thrilled to see us both. He kept us there far longer than necessary complaining about recent cases. I didn't really mind though. It was nice to pick back up on some of the recent affairs in the station. Nothing dire seemed to be happening, just some abuse cases that weren't too serious.

We talked for way too long considering my dad was supposed to be 'working'.  Eventually I got the files and we headed home.

I balanced the cases atop my lap as I drove home. There wasn't much traffic, which was per usual for Beacon Hills, and we were home in no time. I pulled into the driveway and parked before I started pulling the files to my chest. I was pulling my keys out of the car when I heard Derek mutter something inaudible, his eyes focused on the house.

"What?" I questioned, studying his form.

His muscles clenched as he perched on the edge of the seat. His hand dug into the leather seat, his other hand hovering on the door. He kept his eyes on the house a few seconds longer before he spoke. "Something's wrong," he mumbled, his voice verging on a growl.


End file.
